A style sheet language, or style language, is a computer language that expresses the presentation of structured documents. One attractive feature of structured documents is that the content can be reused in many contexts and presented in various ways. Different style sheets can be attached to the logical structure to produce different presentations.
One example of a style sheet language with widespread use is Cascading Style Sheets (CSS), which is used to style documents written in HTML, XHTML, SVG, KUL, and other markup languages.
For content in structured documents to be presented, a set of stylistic rules—describing, for example, colors, fonts and layout—is applied. A collection of stylistic rules is called a style sheet. In electronic publishing, style sheet languages are mostly used in the context of visual presentation rather than spelling and punctuation.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.